In the field of the driving support technique for vehicles, such as automobile, there is proposed an emergency evacuation device which executes an emergency evacuation process to stop a vehicle automatically during the driving of the vehicle irrespective of a braking operation of a driver (an operation of a brake pedal, etc.) when the continuation of its driving becomes difficult due to a deterioration, etc. of the driver's body condition. For example, in the patent document 1, it is described to detect a driver's consciousness lowering (a symptom of napping) by measuring a driver's heart rate, a time period without steering, a time period without blinking, etc. (through monitoring a driver's face with a camera) and to execute an automatic vehicle stop control when the driver's consciousness lowering repeatedly occurs even if the driver is prompted to awake. In the patent document 2, it is also proposed to execute an automatic stop of a vehicle at a deceleration, set in consideration of the possibility of a collision with a frontward obstacle, when a driver's reaction is absent or dull even if a warning for awake is given at a detection of a driver's nap based on a pulse (sphygmus) change or when the driver requests by himself the automatic vehicle stop through a switch or a command input device because of feeling the difficulty in keeping the driving due to an abnormality in his/her body. Further, the patent document 3 proposes a vehicle stopping device constructed such that a driver's consciousness lowering or napping is judged by using a camera to detect if a driver's face is not directed toward the vehicle front or if driver's eyes have been closed continuously for a predetermined time, etc., or based upon a driver's heart rate and respiration rate, and then, if the driver's consciousness lowering or napping is judged, the vehicle is automatically led to and stopped at a safely stoppable site through the determination of the situation around the vehicle, the width of a roadside or a road shoulder, or the position of an obstacle with detection means, such as an on-vehicle camera, a radar sensor, a navigation system and a vehicle-to-vehicle communication.
Moreover, with respect to an emergency evacuation device, in the patent document 4, it is proposed as a technique of detecting a driver's body condition deterioration, etc. during driving a vehicle, to prepare a data base which records the relation between heart rates and physiological conditions (stress, irritation, concentration, sleepiness, fatigue) in which driver's individual differences are taken into consideration, and to detect the physiological condition of the driver from the heart rate of the driver during driving and the information of the data base. In the patent documents 5, there is shown a structure in which several sites on a steering wheel are equipped with a sensor detecting a heart rate of a driver driving a vehicle. And in the Japanese patent application No. 2010-53338, the inventor of the present invention has proposed a driver diagnosis device which can detect an electroencephalogram, a heart rate, a sweat rate, a blood pressure and components in an expiration of a driver during driving to diagnose a driver's physiological condition while more finely compartmentalizing the condition by means of those detected data and information in a previously prepared data base with respect to diseases and symptoms of the driver.